(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a six-speed manual transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a six-speed manual transmission that can reduce reflected inertia and fuel consumption, and also improve power performance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a six-speed manual transmission is an apparatus for changing shift speeds by sequentially operating a control finger, a shift lug, a shift rail, and a shift fork when a driver operates a shift lever.
In prior art transmissions, because driven gears of a five-speed power train of the manual transmission are often integrally formed with the counter shaft, a problem can occur in that rotational inertia of the counter shaft can be large. Reflected inertia refers to an inertia force reversely transmitted from another constituent element to an input element in a power delivery apparatus. Thus, because rotational inertia of the counter shaft can be large, a problem can occur in that the reflected inertia can be large when gears are shifted. In addition, because the weight of the counter shaft can be large, problem can occur in that power delivery efficiency is reduced and costs increased.
In prior proposed solutions, the reflected inertia may be reduced by Disposing the fifth forward speed drive gear to the counter output shaft, however, in this case a problem can occur in that costs are increased because an additional synchronizer has to be mounted. As a result prior proposed solutions are less then satisfactory.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.